Avengers, Meet the Nations
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Set in the Mr. Jones Universe. America visits the Avengers and bring some friends along, willingly and unwillingly. Will the Tower be able to hold that many egos?
1. America's Got a Plan

**Wow it's been a while since I wrote for the **_Mr. Jones_** Universe. This is the promised story to the universe; after this, it will be complete.**

**Time for all the egos to meet.**

**I obviously own nothing but the plot and the way it plays out. Enjoy.**

* * *

America missed his days of being an Avenger. He hadn't been one for long, but it had made a major impact on him. All his life, he always boasted about being a hero, and for once in his life had been one. Even if he didn't remember his true self, the fact that he had been a hero was enough to boost America's self-esteem in the troubling times. Being shot at by the weekly villain was less stressful than the meetings with the countries.

He still kept in touch with his Avenger buddies, and Natasha made it mandatory for them to have dinner at least once a week. He was even invited to a few Expos held by Stark, and began taking up training with Steve. The constant contact with his friends made it easier on him.

Of course, his fellow countries wanted to know everything about the Avengers and his time as one. The superhero team was the hot topic almost immediately after America returned. The country was of course happy to supply his tales. Many of the other countries were bitter and jealous of such an encounter, specifically the Nordics, who seemed rather bummed that they were not able to meet Thor (Canada had kept quiet about having Thor babysit for him because that would have caused a riot).

In fact, most of the countries wanted to meet the Avengers for one reason or another. They'd casually mention it, especially after a successful mission completed by the Avengers was shown on the news.

However, it wasn't just the other countries who wanted to see the Avengers; the Avengers wanted to meet the countries. Bruce seemed the most interested, considering he was a man of science. He didn't want to experiment on them or anything; he just wanted to get their history and such, to see how they could actually exist.

It was actually quite funny when America stood back to think about it. Six incredible beings (one a god from mythology), who fought the abnormal on a weekly basis -including aliens, might he had-, weren't able to wrap their heads around countries living and breathing like a regular human. It gave America a chuckle every once in a while when he reflected on it.

Still, the thought of his two worlds meeting each other was very tempting, and after much deliberation, America decided to put his plans into action. Both sides would finally get what they wanted.

* * *

America calling a meeting early in the morning was very surprising, given the boy's attitude to mornings. Perhaps being in the Avengers had done something to that habit. England was among one of the first there, with only Switzerland beating him. The Swiss would normally be disgruntled with leaving Lichtenstein at home alone, given the girl's defense (aka, none), but through small talk, England found out that she was taking up residence with Hungary for a small time.

Slowly, other countries began to fill in (no America in sight), but it wasn't the entire gang. In fact, it wasn't even half the countries. Only the Nordics, Canada, Japan, France, Russia, Belarus, and surprisingly Prussia were the ones who were attending. America followed in two minutes after the last country entered. He wore a grin on his face as he entered the conference room with confidence. England raised an eyebrow in suspicion at America's smile.

"Is there a reason why you called just us here this early America?" England asked.

"Why yes there is my bushy browed ally," America responded, earning a huff from the island nation. "Today, we're going to go and meet the Avengers."

All eyes widened (except for Switzerland's, of course) at the response.

"Really?" Finland asked.

"I get to meet the lovely miss Widow?" France asked with a devilish look on his face.

"America, is this a good idea?" England asked. "Have you run this past Fury?"

"Nope," America responded with his grin. "Tony set it up. Well, Pepper did because Tony doesn't want to set up anything but we got the all clear! We're heading out in a few minutes."

"Why did you choose us though?" Japan asked.

"You guys showed the most interest, and I thought you guys would get along with them the most," America grinned. "So what do you say?"

"The king of awesomeness is so going!" Prussia exclaimed, standing from his seat.

The Nordics nodded eagerly, with Denmark making an obnoxious noise that ended up with him being backhanded by Norway. The other nations nodded as well, except Switzerland. He gave no indication of excitement or contempt.

* * *

"Tony, they'll be here any moment now, so stop counting on how late they are," Pepper said from the couch.

"Only I'm allowed to be late from anything," Tony complained. "I've taught him too well."

"_Riiiight_," Clint responded with a scoff.

"I too am anxious to see Alfred once more," Thor commented with a grin.

"Alfred didn't say what nations would be coming," Bruce commented from his seat. "Do you think it'll be a lot?"

"If this is a party I wasn't warned about-"

"Sir," JARVIS cut in, "Mister Jones has arrived, along with his guests."

"Good, bring them in, and get them up here," Tony responded.

"Of course sir," Jarvis answered.

The elevator dinged a few minutes later, and the elevator opened to find a parade of countries stepping out of it, with America leading the way with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" America greeted.

"Alfred!" Thor greeted immediately, wrapping up his friend in a bear hug. "It is so good to see you my friend!"

"Hey Thor," the northern country grinned, unaffected by the strong hold. "Guys, meet the countries. Countries, meet the Avengers."

Collective greetings sounded in the living room.

"Okay guys," America said, craning his head to look over at his fellow nations. "Time to mingle." He directed his attention to the Avengers. "The countries decided on who would talk to you guys, that way you're not all rushed at once."

"Just as long as I'm not stuck with the Brit," Tony remarked.

"Like I'd want to talk to you anyways," England responded back with a glare.

America grinned, ignoring the glaring match the two men were having.

"Alrighty! Mingle time!"

* * *

**I'm a little busy in real life at the moment, but I hope to get more chapters out soon.**


	2. Thor and the Nordics

**I'm really sorry for how late this is guys! Life got a little bit too demanding, so I didn't have time or energy to do this. I hope this story won't disappoint!**

** mofalle - I don't want to drone on about it in this AN, though I will explain it when it comes to Switzerland's chapter. If you want to know (and this goes to everyone), feel free to PM me and I'll answer it.**

** Wolfy - Tony doesn't _hate_ England per say, but when Alfred was revealed to be America, Tony grew angry with England for taking Alfred away. That's mostly why he makes as much jabs at England as he can.**

**As always, I don't own much. Just how I present this plot to your viewing eyes.**

* * *

America weaseled his way out of Thor's hold and went to Captain America. The Norse god was about to ask who he would be 'mingling' with, when five men suddenly surrounded him. All of them looked similar yet different, though they were looking at Thor in awe. Thor smiled back friendly.

"Hello friends of Alfred," Thor greeted. "I am Thor, Son of Odin."

"It really is you," Finland remarked in delight. "Oh I am so happy to meet you."

"We should all go for beer," Denmark laughed.

Norway jabbed Denmark in the side roughly with his elbow, causing the taller Nordic to almost double over in pain. Iceland just watched in slight amusement. Finland and Sweden just ignored it since it was a normal occurrence. Thor just smiled at their antics, unfazed.

"My friends," all heads perked at that word, "I'm afraid I do not know your names. How am I to address you all?"

"I'm Norway," the cold-looking man spoke up. "And this is my baby brother Iceland."

"Hey!" Iceland protested.

"This is Sweden and Finland," Norway continued, pointing to the other two nations. "And the idiot is Denmark."

"I take offense," Denmark protested.

Thor chuckled at their conversation, taking great amusement from them. Building up some courage, Finland stepped forward and offered the man of myth a giant smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"The same to you. I have been most curious to meet more countries since learning of Alfred's origins," Thor responded to the Northern European country. "My father hasn't mentioned any of you from his last journey to Earth, though that had been because of a great war."

The Nordics fell silent at his words, listening to him eagerly. Thor noticed their intense looks before an idea came to him.

"How about we share some tales over human drinks?" Thor suggested. "I'm sure you have seen some adventures of your own."

"Aha! Now that's a great idea!" Denmark agreed. "Does this joint have any great liquor?"

"As a Norse god, I am immune to the alcohol's effects, so I cannot answer that," Thor responded.

"No way," Iceland said in awe.

"That's incredible," Finland remarked with awe in his eyes.

"We have to see this!" Denmark exclaimed. "I want to see how many you can drink!"

"Very well," Thor said with a grin. "And you all must try the Pop-Tarts."

"Pop-Tarts?" Sweden repeated as the Nordics followed after Thor, who was making his way to the kitchen.

"Food of the gods!" Thor proclaimed, raiding the cabinet for his favorite human food.

"That's something new," Norway commented plainly.

"Beer and Pop-Tarts huh?" Denmark remarked as he stood next to Thor. "Why not. I'll give it a shot."

"You're an idiot," Norway muttered.

"What?! How am I the idiot?!" Denmark demanded. "It sounds like a good combo."

"Thor physiology is more advanced than ours," Norway responded.

"And what's your point?" Denmark questioned.

Norway blinks at the other Nordic before shaking his head.

"Never mind, go for it," Norway responded.

"Sir," JARVIS broke in, addressing Thor, "I agree with Mr. Norway. I am not sure the countries will be able to handle the amount of alcohol you can consume along with the Pop-Tarts."

"There is no need to fear, my robotic friend," Thor responded, grabbing his box of beloved treats. "I am sure they will be fine." He placed the box of Pop-Tarts on the counter. He then went of Tony's collection of booze and brought back a couple beverages. "Now my friends, let's begin!"

"Alright!" Denmark cheered. He grabbed the nearest bottle. "Party time!"

"Thor sir," Finland spoke up. "I was wondering if the stories are true about you and the other Norse gods."

"And what about Loki in New York? What made him do that?" Iceland asked, taking a seat at the counter.

Thor paused at the statement. His brother was always a sour subject for him.

"Loki became power hungry," Thor answered.

The Nordics nodded, though they were surprised. To them, Loki was no more than a trickster; to think he'd go all evil on the world and attack America...

"I am afraid it was my fault that my brother-"

Denmark spit out his drink.

"Your who!?" Denmark questioned, looking at the Norse legend in surprise.

"Loki, my brother. Or...adopted brother," Thor responded. "Bu-" he paused when he saw their perplexed looks, "...is this not common knowledge?"

The five Nordics shook their head. Even Sweden, the one had little emotion on his face, had his eyes wide at the response from him.

"Oh," Thor said, reminding himself to read the book on mythology that Erik had sent him. "I...had not known."

"I mean, you do have siblings, but we didn't think-"

"More siblings? It has only been me and my brother Loki for as long as I can remember," Thor responded, looking perplexed.

"Incredible," Finland said in awe.

Thor just smiled, trying to ease off his tension.

"Now my friends, let's have a drink!" Thor said with a wide smile.

The Nordics nod in agreement, and while Denmark sticks with his bottle, the other four get themselves a cup. Thor held up his own drink and grinned brightly.

"To friends," he toasted.

The Nordics held up their own drinks, repeating the toast and as one, the six men took a swig of their drink. When finished with his swig, Thor placed his cup down and grinned at the men sitting around the counter with him.

"So tell me more about yourselves."

* * *

**Next up will be Bruce with Canada and Japan. Stay tuned to find out why these three were chosen to interact!**


	3. Bruce and Canada and Japan

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter like the rest.**

**Starting from today, my time will be limited to writing chapters. I'm still on the hunt for jobs, and I'm trying to find a car. On top of that, school is starting soon. Once everything is settled, I'll be back with another chapter.**

* * *

Bruce watched as two countries walked over and sat with him on the couch. He recognized Canada immediately, though the scientist was surprised when he didn't see the bear with the man. It was probably for the best, considering Thor's strange obsession with the creature. The other man with Canada was no clue to him, though given his appearance, Bruce guessed he represented one of the Asian countries; which one was beyond Bruce's knowledge.

"H-hello," Canada greeted.

"Hello Canada. It's nice to see you again," Bruce greeted back. He then turned his attention to the other country. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Banner. You can call me Bruce."

"Hello," Japan said with a bow of his head. "My name is Japan."

"Nice to meet you," Bruce responded. "So, I guess you were chosen to talk to me?"

"America thought it would be better if we three were to speak with each other," Japan answered. "I am curious about you and the other Avengers."

"You can ask me anything," Bruce said. "I'm just as curious about you countries."

"I was wondering what it felt like to turn into the Hulk?" Japan asked carefully.

Everyone had been warned during the travel over to the Tower that Bruce was sensitive about the Hulk topic. Bruce resisted the urge to flinch at the question. He was getting better when it came to the Hulk, and he was coming to terms with the other him. Reading works of fiction were helping him humanize the creation, rather than demonize him like he had done before.

"It's not painful," Bruce began. "It's a strange sensation, losing your body to another being yet still able to see what it saw. Feel what it feels."

"Can you control it?" Canada piped in.

Bruce shook his head at the question.

"No, not completely. I can sometimes nudge the cr- Hulk in an intended direction, but for the most part, we're separate of each other. I control myself when I'm human, and he controls himself when I change," Bruce responded.

Japan was listening intently, nodding his head as Bruce spoke.

"How interesting," Japan commented.

"That must have taken a while to get used to," Canada added.

Bruce nodded with a light-hearted smile.

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm getting better at it. It's beginning to feel natural."

Japan nodded once more.

"Thank you for your answer. What question do you have for us?" The Asian nation asked.

"There are a few, if that's alright?" Bruce questioned beforehand.

"I'm okay with that," Canada responded, growing used to being acknowledged.

Japan nodded his head in agreement.

"How long have each of you been on the Earth?" Bruce asked.

"Almost 2000 years," Japan responded.

"Almost 300," Canada answered. "America and I have been around at the same time."

Bruce nodded his head with a hum.

"Do many people know you exist in the physical form?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"No," Japan responded with a shake of his head. "Only our bosses know we exist, or anyone of great importance."

"People used to know who we were," Canada answered, "but since our population has grown, some of us have lost touch with our citizens."

"With more people becoming violent, it was safer for us to keep our true selves a secret," Japan added.

Bruce gave a slow nod in agreement.

"That makes sense. It's like how heroes hide their identities, to keep themselves and their love ones safe from people who'd want to harm them," Bruce articulated.

Japan nodded.

"In that way, we are not so different," the older man said.

"Does it get...lonely?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"Sometimes," Canada responded with a nod. "We keep each other company...but even we get lonely."

"I know that feeling," Bruce said, taking off his glasses to rub his bridge.

"We have had years to cope with the feeling," Japan commented solemly. "But friends help deal with the pain."

Bruce nodded his head in agreement, reflecting on his past with the Avengers. Without them, he may have lost his mind.

"Would I be imposing if I asked to strike up a friendship with you?" Japan asked, pulling Bruce from his thoughts.

"With me?" Bruce asked in surprise.

No one had asked to be friends with him before; everything just sort of fit. Having been asked was a great surprise. Japan was staring at him seriously as he nodded his head.

"If that is alright," Japan stated.

Canada was smiling nervously at the scientist.

"If it's alright, I would like to be your friend as well," Canada said. _I don't have many_ was left unsaid.

Bruce smiled sincerely, though he felt a little nervous. He had never faced this sort of situation, so he was a little unsure of himself, but he nodded.

"I'd like that," he said.

Canada smiled in relief, and even Japan gave him a smile. Bruce felt himself smile back, feeling at ease around the two nations. They were like him, and easy to get along with. He was all too happy to be friends with them.

* * *

**My endings never come out right.**

**Also, I'm not sure how old Canada and Japan are, so I made rough guesses. If anyone knows, feel free to correct me.**

**Next chapter will be of Tony and Prussia & France.**


	4. Tony and Prussia and France

**Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't have time, but I surprisingly did. I found some inspiration to write this chappie up, so I present it to you now.**

* * *

Tony sat with a glass of brandy in his hand, studying the two nations he was to talk to. He had seen Thor go and grab bottles, and had quickly gone to rescue one for himself. He was even kind enough to grab some glasses for his guests. One had gray hair, probably way old given the color, and the other was a girl with flowing blond hair. This would certainly be fun.

"So, do you two have names or do I have to guess?" Tony questioned, swirling his glass mindlessly.

"And I'm France, the romance nation," the nation responded with a rose appearing _out of nowhere._

_Oh, not a women. Coulda fooled me,_ Tony thought to himself as he nodded. _Time to move on._

"I'm Prussia the great and awesome," the silver-haired man said, pointing a thumb at himself.

_The great and what?!_ Tony thought angrily to himself. _Okay __**no**__._

"Great and awesome?" Tony mocked. "Last I checked, Prussia is no longer a country."

France glanced at his friend before smirking.

_Things just got interesting,_ the French nation thought to himself, pouring a cup of brandy. It wasn't _wine_, but it would do in small quantities.

Prussia's eyes narrowed at Tony.

"Come again?" he demanded. "I'll have you know that I ruled this world for a long time as an empire."

"Yeah, until you dissolved," Tony shot back with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And how long do you think this little country of-" Prussia bit his tongue at that moment. He looked around his area, trying to see if England heard that. He would have been murdered if the other nation heard him say a thing like that.

When he saw that the coast was clear, and that England would not try using him as target practice, the nation turned his attention back to the human, who was, surprisingly, glaring at him.

"Don't make jokes about the kid," Tony responded.

"Yeah well, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm awesome," Prussia said. "You only wish you could reach this level of awesomeness."

Tony scoffed.

"Oh please," the man responded. "You'll never reach the awesome level that is Tony Stark." In a lower voice, one only the three on the couch could hear, he added with a smug smirk, "At least people know I exist."

France sighed, watching steam appear out of Prussia's ears. This would not end well. Honestly, _why_ did America think it was a good idea to let these two talk?

"Oh you so wish!" Prussia retorted. "At least I've ruled the world."

"I basically do that," Tony responded with a smirk, leaning back and taking a sip. "I just don't have the official title."

"Aha! I win that one," Prussia smirked, leaning back against the couch. "Nice try kiddie."

"Are you as obnoxious as this one?" Tony asked France.

"Hardly," France responded.

"Oh please," Prussia laughed, pointing a finger at his friend. "You boast about how many men and women you sleep with. _Repeatedly_."

"Again, another field you are sorely lacking in," Tony responded, taking a sip. He thought better of his statement and added, "though I'm not including men in that category."

"I have you beat child. I am hundreds of years older than you," France said. "I've had more time. But it's alright; I'm sure you'll catch up eventually."

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I hate you two," the billionaire snapped, though a small grin was tugging at his lips.

"The feeling is mutual," Prussia responded with a grin.

"Really, it's quite fun to meet humans like you," France commented. "We rarely do. And you're the most fun. I can see why America had us meet up."

"Same," Tony responded. "Though I'm not agreeing with the first part, I'm agreeing with the second. You two are almost as bad as the Brit."

"Awwh, mon cher Angleterre," France chuckled. "He is rather uptight. But if you get his panties in a twist, messing with him becomes fun."

"He wishes he was as awesome as me," Prussia added with a scoff.

Tony perked at this.

"Oh, so it seems we do have a common interest we can agree on," Tony remarked. "And here I thought we'd hate each other forever."

"Oh, I see you've had an encounter with Angleterre?" France asked.

"He was the one to pick up Alfred," Tony responded with a nod. "Had he not shown up, Alfred would still be a member of the team."

"He's not cool," Prussia responded. "Especially not compared to the awesome me."

"Exactly," Tony said with a nod.

The human grabbed his bottle of brandy and held it up to Prussia. He _was_ a good host, after all. And besides, wouldn't it be fun to see their personalities when they're drunk?

"More alcohol?" he questioned.

"Can't say no to a good drink!" Prussia responded, letting Tony cap off his cup even though the cup had only been half full when presented with the offer.

_Hmm. Maybe they aren't so bad after all,_ Tony thought to himself as he and the two nations clinked their glasses together in a mock toast. _Just these two. I don't trust that one with the shotgun. Oh, what about that pretty lady? I wonder if I can get her number….as long as she actually __**is**__ a girl._

* * *

**Really, these three egos together would be a hoot. They'd hate each other, but still have friendly conversations.**

**Next up will be Clint and Switzerland. Won't that be fun?**


	5. Clint and Switzerland

**Compared to the other chapters, this is much shorter, mostly because writing for Switzerland and Clint is harder for me than I thought. Trying to keep Switzerland neutral was tough, and Clint wasn't in the **_Avengers_** long enough for me to pinpoint a distinctive personality, so I based some of his behavior from **_Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_**.**

**Still, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Switzerland found himself having a staring contest with Clint. Despite the other nations, who were eager to meet with the famous Avengers, Switzerland would have preferred staying home. He had other things to do than spend time with a person he didn't care for. Unfortunately, America didn't understand the term neutrality, even if he had used it at one point in his life. Instead, with the bright idea that Switzerland needed to attend this get together, he was dragged onto the plane and brought here, to talk with a guy who didn't even say a word to him.

_Why did America even think this would be a good idea?_

"Impressive rifle," Clint spoke up, starting off their conversation. "How'd you get it past security?"

"Private airline," Switzerland responded. "My rifle goes with me everywhere. I never leave it at home."

"How good are you with it?" Clint asked.

Switzerland felt offended, though he didn't show it. He kept up his poker face.

"Better than you are with your arrows," the Swiss nation responded.

America had told him a little about Hawkeye, who was supposed to be the world's greatest archer. Clint smirked at hearing what he considered to be a tone of challenge.

"Really now? You do know I'm the modern day Robin Hood," the marksman responded.

"Had no clue. I don't really care about what happens past my land," Switzerland answered with a shrug.

"What drew you to the Tower then?" Clint asked.

"America doesn't take no for an answer," Switzerland responded.

Clint nodded his head in understanding.

"True," the human said. "Well how about we go and hit some bullseyes? You with your rifle, and me with my arrows."

"Fine," Switzerland responded with no enthusiasm.

Clint led the nation into the training room. JARVIS set up the room to be a shooting room, with two targets at the very end of the room.

"What are we basing this on?" Switzerland asked as he shrugged off his rifle.

"Whoever can hit the bullseye," Clint responded, pulling out his spare bow and quiver from the cabinet.

"One shot?" Switzerland asked as he judged the distance between himself and the target.

"Yep," Clint answered, activating his bow. "We'll shoot at the same time."

"Fine," Switzerland remarked, never taking his eyes off his target.

"Don't sound worried or anything," Clint teased as he lined up.

"Never am," Switzerland responded, getting into position.

Clint gave a small chuckle, but remained silent as he lined up his shot and drew back the draw string. Switzerland used his scope to get the bullseye in his line of shot, and placed his thumb on the trigger, applying some pressure.

"On the count of 3," Clint spoke up once he was happy with his position. "1...2...3!"

Clint released the tension on the string while Switzerland pressed the trigger piece. Both bullet and arrow flew through the sky to their intended targets. Shouldering their respective weapons, the two made their way over to the targets and looked them over. Clint gave off an impressed whistle when he came upon the results.

"Evenly matched," Clint commented.

"So it would seem," Switzerland responded.

"Well I'm impressed," Clint said, clapping the nation on the shoulder. "How about we get a beer? Tony's treat."

Switzerland gave a nod; he was getting a free beer, so there was no way to shoot down the offer.

* * *

**Switzerland was referencing America's Neutrality Acts of 1930s, which claimed America would be neutral in European and Asian affairs, even though we were selling weapons to England.**

**Next chapter will be Natasha and Russia & Belarus. Maybe dear Natasha will learn some tricks from Belarus?**


	6. Natasha and Russia and Belarus

**Please check my profile, if you haven't already done so, for important information from me. It is relevant to the story.**

**This chapter is sadly shorter than I had hoped, but rather interesting if anything. Also, Belarus has a knife with her. I can't remember off the top of my head if she has this in the anime, but for the sake of this story, she does.**

**I, of course, don't own anything from **_the Avengers_** or **_Hetalia._

* * *

Natasha watched one of the nation's walk towards her, and she had a pretty good idea that this nation was Russia, and she understood why she was given him to talk to. Obviously, it was mostly because of her heritage. This was fine, considering when she had learned about nations; even she wanted to know what her heritage nation looked like. She was greatly surprised when she was approached by a child-like man. He looks so young and innocent, and over his formal clothing he was wearing a scarf. If she was to be honest, she was expecting a completely different looking Russia; mainly a man with a beard or something.

The girl trailing behind the male nation was unknown to Natasha. She was dressed like a maid, which was very strange in modern times. She was rather beautiful looking, but she had an air of danger to her that Natasha immediately respected. Beautiful and dangerous was what her whole alter ego was based around. The nation followed close to Russia, who looked rather tense around her.

"Natasha," he greeted once he was close to the spy. "It is nice to meet a Russian Avenger."

"I'm sure," Natasha responded since she wasn't sure what else to say. She really didn't know what the nation had meant by that. The spy instead turned her attention to the woman beside Russia. "I'm sorry, but I do not know who you are."

"Belarus," the woman responded. "I am Russia's sister and fiancé."

Natasha was left speechless as she processed this information. Belarus had said it with such finality that it was surprising to hear it said. Also, a tad creepy. Okay, maybe very creepy, but since she wasn't a nation, she didn't really know how marriage worked for them.

"Oh. Okay," the red head responded.

Russia shook his head furiously.

"She is my sister, but not my fiancé," Russia argued.

"Big brother, why will you not become one with me!" Belarus demanded, looking at her brother angrily.

Russia tensed, unsure of how to proceed with that question. While Russia was coming up with an answer, Natasha noticed something attached to Belarus' leg.

"Belarus, is that your knife?" the female spy asked, turning the attention away from the current predicament.

The female nation looked surprised at the sudden change in topic before nodding and grabbing her weapon.

"Yes. I never leave home without it," the female nation responded, looking it over fondly. "I am surprised you were able to see it. Very few people are."

"I'm well versed in weaponry," Natasha answered. "I take it upon myself to know what I can about weapons."

Natasha nodded her head.

"I have no use for guns," Natasha responded. "I am very good with my knife, and that's all I need."

"I am proud of my little sister," Russia said with pride in his tone. "She is strong."

Belarus' eyes lit up at the praise and looked to her brother with hopeful eyes. He side-stepped several feet away from the woman. Natasha remained silent, realizing that the life of a nation was a strange one, especially in the cases of these two. Before her very eyes, she watched as Belarus wrapped her arms around Russia, holding onto him tightly. It was evident the woman was strong despite her petite size, and even Russia looked like he was turning blue from the hold she had on him.

Natasha just stood back and allowed the siblings to go at it. Honestly, she wasn't exactly sure how to handle them, or even know if she should address their behaviors in any way. Fighting Loki and his army was easier than dealing with these two. So instead, Natasha stood back and watched as Belarus practically wrestled her brother to the ground, all the while asking him to become one with her.

Yep. Nations were definitely crazy.

* * *

**We're almost done folks. Next up is Steve and America & England.**

**I can somehow imagine Tony hitting on Belarus and getting badly hurt.**


	7. Steve and America and England

**This chapter is just as short as the last chapter, but considering I've given enough interaction time between Steve and America, I don't think it's something that needed major touching upon, unlike with the other nations and Avengers.**

**I, once more, don't own anything in **_the Avengers_ **or ****in **_Hetalia_**. I'm just a poor college student.**

* * *

England and America approached Steve, which was understandable for several reasons. One, the two nations had met the superhero at an earlier point that Steve had only just remembered. And two, America was a major fan of Steve's. England was talking in harsh whispers with America as the two made their way towards the captain, but America was just laughing off the words. Even with Steve's more advanced hearing, he couldn't pick up what England was saying, just that his tone was harsh.

"Hey Cap!" America greeted once he and his companion were a few feet from him.

"You know you can just call me Steve, right?" Steve asked his old comrade.

"Yeah, but it feels more natural to call you Cap," America grinned. "Besides, it's better than Capsicle, right?"

Steve shook his head with a sigh.

"That it is," Steve said with a good-natured smile.

England bit back a smile and elbowed America in the gut, making the younger of the two cringe and mutter an owh. He rubbed his side, muttering, "Okay okay" before turning his attention back to the Avenger.

"So, I never really got the chance to thank you guys for all the good you've done for America and this world," the nation stated with a seriousness in his voice that Steve hadn't heard for some time. "I mean, you've saved my butt more times than I can count, though you've never known about me till recently."

"Alfred, you don't-" Steve began, but he was stopped by America's raised hand. He fell silent, allowing America to continue.

"No, I really do. I always boast about being the hero, but you guys are the real heroes. You keep the world safe. And for a short time, you guys allowed me to feel like I was important, even when I was just some kid with amnesia," America said with a little smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Steve was left speechless. He was never used to people saying they were inspired by him. He was use to thanks, which he'd just shrug off with a "it's my job." But having something so personal be told to him was something that always left him speechless. He was still adjusting from being a soldier to being a hero. England was giving a nod of approval.

"The world is indebted to you heroes," England added. "Without all of you around, I'm not sure if we countries would be around for very long."

"It's our job," Steve spoke up, finding his voice once more. "It's what we do."

"And that's why I wanted to thank you," America said.

"You're still an Avenger, Alfred," Steve continued. "No matter what, whether you're Alfred or America, you're an Avenger, and you'll always be one. So that makes you a hero too."

America's grin brightened, and even England's smile widened as his eyes warmed. Without warning, America walked over and pulled Steve into a bone-crushing hug which may have harmed anyone that wasn't superhuman. Steve only needed a second to adjust to the action before he returned the hug.

"Thank you," America whispered before he released his hold.

Steve gave a curt nod with a warm smile.

"Anytime my friend," the soldier said. "Anytime at all."

* * *

**I can't say when the next chapter will be, since I have two interviews coming up. And since I have a four day weekend, I may head back home and spend some time there. I'm still unsure of what will become of this weekend.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter.**


	8. End of the Day

**After going to my interview today, all I felt like doing was writing, since I don't have to do much college work save for reading a chapter to a book I don't have. So instead, I wrote this.**

**I don't own anything from **_the Avengers_ **or from **_Hetalia_.

* * *

Steve, America and England had fallen into a comfortable conversation about World War II, to which America was tormenting England mercilessly about how he (and his soldiers) had to come and save England's butt, end the War in Europe, and then went and ended the war against Japan. England was giving America a lecture about how he didn't need _any_ rescuing, while Steve was standing to the side, making sure the older nation didn't murder the younger one.

Bruce, Canada and Japan were still talking in their corner of the room, away from the others. It was comfortable, and focused on science and technology. Japan was talking with Bruce about making new technology to help him with his gamma radiation, and Canada offered a place for Bruce to go if he felt like freaking out. It was a quiet area where no one was located. Bruce was touched by their willingness to assist him.

The Nordics and Thor were in the kitchen, happily downing Tony's alcohol while the nations listened to Thor talk about his many battles in his dimension, as well as some of his adventures on Earth. Tony, Prussia, and France were also downing a bottle of alcohol. They were casually talking about various things, mostly self-centered things regarding themselves. They were still trying to outdo each other, though Tony felt he was winning with his "Aliens are naming themselves after me! Beat that."

Clint and Switzerland were conversing about various weapons. Both were boasting about why their weapon of choice was the better weapon, while still listening about the other weapon. Clint, being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, had been taught how to use a pistol, so he understood the mechanics of it. Switzerland had used a bow, but preferred to use a sword over a bow when he was younger.

Once Belarus was done choking her brother, she, Natasha, and Russia fell into an easy discussion about spying. Russia had noted his sadness over losing such a sharp woman like Natasha to America, but he was happy nonetheless about her rank as an Avenger. Natasha took it as a compliment, even though she wasn't sure on what it meant. Despite their kind exterior, Natasha had slowly begun to sense the danger under the layers. It was very appealing, since the Black Widow persona was like that.

America was in the middle of interrupting England's rant when he heard his watch beep loudly. Checking it, he noticed the time and blinked at it. England and Steve were looking at the nation curiously, trying to see what the beeping had been about.

"Time already?" he asked aloud. "Wow. Didn't think the time would fly."

England looked outside the window, and looked at the sun setting amongst the various skyscrapers.

"Well, it is almost dusk. We'd better get a move on since most of us don't live in the Western Hemisphere," England commented.

"Hey guys!" America called into the room loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Nations, it's time to wrap up."

"No way!" Prussia shouted. "I haven't hit the alcohol cabinet yet!"

"Prussia, I am not dragging your sorry butt back to Germany while you're drunk," England snapped, looking annoyed with the technically outdated nation.

"Awwwwh. I didn't know you cared England," Prussia mocked.

"Hardly. Germany wouldn't let you into his home and then I'd have to hear you whine about it," England scoffed. "I have other things to do than waste my time with you."

"Awwwwh. That really hurt England. I'm wounded," Prussia mocked once more.

"Do not take it to heart mon cher. Angleterre is still upset over the Rev-"

France was cut off by a pillow being thrown in his direction. He dodged it, and heard it slam into the wall behind him.

"Shut your mouth you filthy frog!" England snapped with a rather vicious look on his face.

"Ah, it is fun to watch my comrades fight. But it is true, we must be leaving," Russia stated as he turned his attention back to Natasha. "It was a pleasure meeting you Natasha."

"Likewise," Natasha said to the nation, shaking his extended hand as well as Belarus'.

"My friends, you must return so I may tell you more tales of Asgard," Thor said to the Nordics.

Finland nodded his head eagerly as Denmark sent a thumbs up to the god.

"You know it," the Nordic grinned. "And you gotta tell me more about this Sif woman."

Norway released a sigh as he grabbed Denmark's tie and dragged the nation away from a perplexed Thor.

"Let's go idiot before you stir up trouble," the Nordic nation stated, ignoring Denmarks' gagging.

"Well gentlemen, I should say it was fun. Should we do this every Friday?" Tony questioned the two nations he had been talking to the whole day.

"Yeah sure. The awesome me has Fridays open," Prussia shrugged.

"Oui. And this time, I shall bring wine instead of this awful scotch," France stated.

"It's like your people couldn't decide if you were to be a boy or a girl," Tony jabbed.

"We'll have to go to the shooting range some time," Clint commented to Switzerland as the nation got ready to leave.

"Fine," Switzerland responded with no enthusiasm.

"To make it interesting," the archer continued, "I'll even use my training pistol."

"Thank you both for your offers," Bruce said to the two quiet nations he had been paired with.

"It is of no trouble," Japan responded. "My people are always interested in making the newest technology, and gamma radiation is something new for them to tackle."

"And my area is really open," Canada piped in. "No one would be hurt if Hulk wanted to lay off some steam."

"It's been fun Cap," America said. "And it was nice to see you all again. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Not too soon," England cut in, still cooling down from his mini-rage fit with France. "We still have world issues to handle. And you still have a debt to work out."

America shrugged, making Steve chuckle a little.

"We'll meet sometime soon Alfred," Steve said to reassure his friend. "The Avengers and I may even come visit you at your work place."

America's grin widened as he nodded eagerly.

"Just call me whenever, and I can make it happen," the nation said.

England smiled a little and shook his head, pushing America for the door.

"Let's go already. You're unfortunately my ride back to the airport."

"Yeah yeah. Bye guys!" America said, waving to the Avengers as he was pushed out the door. "Bye JARVIS!"

"Goodbye Mister Jones," the A.I. said as it closed the door on the nations.

The Avengers were left in a moment of silence before Tony fell back into the couch. The others just watched him do it, along with watching him take a big sigh.

"It's official. Nations are crazy."


End file.
